ga tau harus ksih judul apa
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Usagi-san begitu baik padaku... merawatku ketika aku sakit... tapi aku malah meninggalkanya. Jahatnya aku...


(ngunci kamar, matiin lampu, nyalain kompu, ngetik gaje) Iseng aja nulis di fandom ini =,=" beneran deh, enggak niat, tapi anehnya, aku enjoy aja nulis n mikirnya ^^

saiia enggak terlalu hafal karakter-karakter junjou romantica, jadi maaf ya kalo kesanya OOC banget m(. .)m. Oke... ehm... ehm... MISAKIUSAGI FOREVEEEERRR! *plaakkk!*

Junjou romantica belongs Nakamura-senpai. Tapi fic ini punya saiia, ha... ha..ha... *ditimpuk berjamaah* maaf ya kalo gaje. Entah ini canon ato AU, ini hanya imajinasi author belaka... i`m Usami akihiko a.k.a Usagi-san`s lover ^^v (meskipun rated T tapi kayaknya tetep berbau rated M, haha…)

.

**Gak tau mau kasih judul apa**

**By : argentum F Silver-chan**

.

Siang yang panas...eh, ralat, sangat panas. Bahkan sangat sangat panas. Aku terbaring di sofa dengan mata setengah terpejam, menikmati hembusan pendingin ruangan di rumah... ehm... Usagi-san. Yah... hatiku merasa sedikit freedom saat ini. Aku libur, semua pekerjaan rumah (tangga) sudah beres, dan si perv...eh, Usagi-san tengah sibuk dengan naskah novel BL nya di kamar. Ia tidak lagi menggangguku dengan... yah, kau tau kan... dengan pelukan dan ciumanya yang...

"Uft, aku mikir apa sih!" umpatku dalam hati sembari bangkit. Pipiku agak panas membayangkan kelakuan novelis BL itu... cacat! homo! yaoi! menyebalkan! ME NYE BAL KAN ! sangat menyebalkan! karena... kurasa akupun menikmati 'touch' nya…

"Arrrggghh! Aku mikir apa siiihhh!" umpatku mendadak seraya mengacak-acak rambutku yang kecokelatan. Sebegitukah daya tarikku di hadapan pria itu? atau... aku hanyalah seorang 'replacement' ?

Aku tau, semula pria ini punya hubungan dengan Nii chan ku. Ia dan Nii chan adalah sepasang kekasih. Sampai kemudian Nii chan menikahi seorang gadis, dan... yaaahh... intinya aku tidak tinggal bersama Nii chan lagi, tapi bersama pria ini...

_Nii chan... apakah Usagi-san masih mencintaimu? dan melampiaskan semuanya padaku? Padaku sebagai pelepas hasratnya? _

Grepp!

"ukh!" aku memekik tertahan karena kaget, ketika sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar erat di leherku, dengan tekanan yang tak bisa dibilang lembut... ugh, dan yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah ketika tangan kekar itu bergesek dengan leher jenjangku, memberikan sebuah friksi nikmat yang menyenangkan... Yah, dan aku tau persis siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu.

"U...usagi-san?" aku memanggil namanya lirih. Usagi-san ber-smirk ria di belakangku. Tubuh kami masih terhalang sandaran sofa.

"Ng?" sahutnya lembut. Sialan! Suara beratnya sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan! Menyebalkan dan... umm... seksi?

"LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" jeritku sekeras-kerasnya, dengan tampang frustasi tak terhingga seraya memberontak sebisa mungkin, melepaskan diriku dari tangan nakalnya.

"Tidak mau... aku ingin memelukmu..." bisiknya lembut

"LEPASKAAAAAAAAANNNN!" teriakku keras. Teriakan ngeri yang nyaris mematahkan rahangku. Uft, kulihat dari jendela, beberapa burung liar langsung kabur dari sarangnya mendengar teriakan horrorku yang melengking tanpa ampun.

"MESUUUMM! Lepaskan dasar bodoh! lepas! lepas!"

"..." kudengar sang novelis itu tertawa kecil, " Kau manis sekali Misaki... temani aku siang ini ya...?" bisiknya. Aku langsung terperanjat ketika Ia langsung mengangkat kakinya dan melompat melewati sandaran sofa dengan gesit. Entah bagaimana caranya. Hah! Dan sekarang raga kami nyaris tanpa jarak lagi. Ia semakin erat mengalungkan tanganya, dan, segera saja kurasakan ada benda hangat dan basah yang menyentuh ujung telingaku, menghisapnya keras dan menimbulkan getaran aneh yang menjalari seluruh badan mungilku. Tanpa kecuali. Itu adalah lidah berpengalaman miliknya. Milik sang novelis muda tampan yang AB NOR MAL. Lidah itu langsung menyeretku dalam sebuah rasa nikmat tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan intrupsi.

"Le... Lepaskan!" aku kalap. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, semakin aku keras berontak, semakin liar Ia memanjaku, dengan setiap inchi jemarinya, lihai lidahnya, dan... yaaah, dan biasanya, ketika Ia...ah, ralat, ketika salah satu dari kami sudah lost control, maka Ia akan menyatukan raga kami, dalam sebuah sendratari kenikmatan cinta tak berbatas. Arrrggg! Aku ini mikir apa siiih! Huh! Udara disini jadi semakin panas rasanya...

"P... panas tau!" umpatku kesal. Ia membalasnya dengan smirk, yang langsung melahirkan beberapa perempatan di dahiku. "PERVEEEERRRRTTTT!"

Telinganya menuli akan jeritanku, Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Wajahnya yang tampan membuatku blushing seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main-main sebentar...?" tanyanya halus. Main dia bilang? Permainan liar yang sangat menyiksaku! Mengapa tenaganya sangt kuat? Mengapa hasrat dan nafsunya begitu besar? MENGAPA AKU KALAH DARINYA?

Ting... tong... dentingan bel pintu terdengar memantul di ruangan. Refleks, gerakanya terhenti. Kudengar Ia mendengus kesal.

"A... ada tamu... Usagi-san..." ucapku kesusahan.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" balas Usagi-san.

"TENTU AKU PEDULI, BAKA!" teriakku frustasi lagi. Novelis bernama lengkap Usami Akihiko itu melepas tanganya dengan berat hati. Hah! rasakan kau!

Ting... tong... suara itu terulang lagi. "Yaaa~ Aku bukakan sebentar," seruku sembari bangkit, setelah sebelumnya melempar seringai ke arah usagi-san. Usagi-san hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Misaki manis," tanpa suara. Aku bergidik, dan cepat-cepat kutinggalkan pria itu.

Kreeekk!

"Ah! Sumi-senpai!" seruku tiba-tiba,melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang polos. Rambut cokelat mudanya membingkai wajahnya yang menurutku menarik. Ia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang sangat mendamaikan... menurutku...

Yah, Ia adalah Sumi-senpai, sahabatku di universitas. Senpai yang sangat baik dan manis. Tak jarang kulihat Usagi-san uring-uringan tanpa sebab karena kedekatanku dengan cowok keren ini. Pokoknya dia sahabatku yang paling menyenangkan. Walaupun acara kami berdua acapkali di tentang terang-terangan oleh Usagi-san...

"Maaf ya Takahashi," ucap Sumi-senpai seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "A... aku sembarangan kemari. Ini, aku hanya mengantarkan materi yang..."

"Ehm!" suara deheman tajam menginterupsi ucapan Sumi-senpai. Sontak kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Sudah kuduga, itu Usagi-san. Ia berjalan ke arah kami dengan pandangan tajam yang menyiratkan... kemarahan? Ya, semacam itulah.

"Misaki!" ucapnya datar, "Masuk!"

"Masuk? sebentar lagi! Sumi-senpai mengantarkan materi..."

Sraakkk! "Ugh!" aku memekik ketika tangan kekar Usagi-san menarik paksa aku untuk masuk. Blaaamm! Selang sedetik, kudengar suara bantingan pintu yang lumayan keras. Aku menggigit bibirku, merasa kesal pada Usagi-san, juga bersalah pada Sumi-senpai. Lagi-lagi... aku tau Usagi-san jealous. Ia tak bisa menerima pertemananku dengan Sumi-senpai. Tapi..kenapa?

"Misaki..."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pekikku. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar, dan membanting pintu kamar sekeras-kerasnya, melampiaskan semua kekesalanku pada pria itu. Kuputar kunci kamar, dan aku menjatuhkan diri di lantai. Aku mulai terisak disana...

...

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Hawa panas terasa semakin menjadi. Aku masih belum bangkit dari posisiku semula : menekuk kaki di sisi pintu. Ada air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi mulus ku, dan dari tenggorokanku, tersisa isakan terputus-putus. Aku mengacuhkan peluh yang meleleh di tubuh akibat hawa panas yang berkobar di atmosfer, Aku juga mengacuhkan perut yang mulai berorkestra minta diisi. Aku juga tak mempedulikan apapun. Kalau tidak salah, sempat kudengar Usagi-san memanggil-manggil namaku dari luar kamar, sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Uh! Siapa yang peduli! Kepalaku terasa sedikit nyeri. Sudah nyaris seharian aku menangis, karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Misaki! masuk!_" _suara berat dan tajam pria berambut abu-abu keperakan itu masih terngiang jelas. Tanganku ditarik paksa, dan pintu dibanting. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu._

"Maafkan aku Sumi-senpai..." lirihku parau. Pandanganku jadi kabur. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, sedikit melepas penat dan menghimpun energi lagi. Mungkin aku bisa berpikir jernih setelah memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. dan aku memilih bertelanjang dada saja, daripada repot mencari piyama. Aku merasa nyaman ketika kehangatan mulai merambah kulit tubuhku perlahan, dan aku mulai menenggelamkan diri di selimut, mencari kenyamanan lebih. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku terbang ke alam mimpi setelah itu...

"Misaki?" kudengar suara berat seorang pria. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Usagi-san. Uuh... rasanya badanku sakit... kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi... Lagipula mustahil Usagi-san bisa masuk kemari, karena pintu sudah kukunci rapat-rapat. Tapi... entah kalau dia punya duplikatnya...

"Misaki?" suara Usagi-san terdengar lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kau demam, minumlah obat dulu..."

Aku mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Nyeri di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi saat itu. A... apa yang terjadi padaku? Kubuka mata perlahan. Pandanganku kabur.

"Misaki...?" bisik Usagi-san lagi. Perlahan, aku mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok berambut keperakan itu. Ya, itu Usagi-san. Mendadak, aku merasa dingin... dingin yang belum pernah kurasakan. Sampai bibirku gemetar.

"Aku cemas. Kau demam tinggi, Misaki," kata Usagi-san lagi. Oh, suara beratnya terdengar menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ah, tunggu, berarti... aku tidak bermimpi...?

"Usagi-san," lirihku tanpa daya. Kulihat Ia tersenyum ke arahku seraya membetulkan letak kain kompres di dahiku.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu," ucapnya, lalu meraih segelar air minum dan beberapa butir obat. Ia mengangkat sedikit punggungku dan mengganjalnya dengan bantal. Ah... baik sekali dia... tubuhku mulai nyaman sekarang.

"Minumlah ini Misaki," katanya halus. Aku meraih gelas di tangan Usagi-san dan meminum obat yang Ia berikan. Pahitnya terasa mengaliri tenggorokanku.. .

"B... bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari...?" tanyaku. Usagi-san hanya tersenyum seraya membantuku berbaring lagi. Kusadari, tubuhku masih belum terbalut pakaian apapun. Usagi-san menarik selimut sampai batas leherku.

"Aku punya duplikat kunci kamarmu. Sudah, kau tidur saja, Misaki," katanya lagi. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang... errr... menyebalkan. Tapi entah bagaimana, semua kemarahanku akan kelakuan Usagi-san meluruh sempurna. Dia begitu... perhatian. _Semoga saja tidak ada udang di balik batu_ bisikku dalam hati dengan perasaan agak was-was.

Cup! "Ugh!" aku mengerang tertahan ketika bibir hangat Usagi-san mendarat di bibirku, membelai bibirku dengan lidah manisnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau tidur saja," kata Usagi-san lembut sesaat setelah Ia melepas ciuman hangatnya yang... entah bagaimana terasa sangat menyenangkan. Padahal, aku selalu berontak ketika pria ini mulai menunjukkan gelagat pervert nya padaku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Hembusan nafasnya terasa menyapu wajahku sekarang.

"U... usagi-san..." aku berbisik lagi, "..."

"Hn?"

Aku terdiam. Aku hanya ingin memanggilnya saja tadi, tidak ingin apa-apa. Dan kulihat Usagi-san mengerutkan dahinya ketika aku hanya terdiam setelah memanggil namanya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti Misaki," ucapnya menenangkan. Kini tangan kekarnya mengusap puncak kepalaku, "Bersabarlah,"

Tangan kekar itu merambah, turun membelai bagian telingaku. Uh... hangat...

Greb! Kutangkap tangan itu. Aku ingin tangan Usagi-san tetap ada disini, memberiku rasa nyaman. Seperti tangan Nii chan... hanya saja, lebih hangat. Aku selalu berteriak ketika Usagi-san menyentuh telinga sensitifku. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku menikmatinya, aku menginginkanya...

"U... Ugh.." aku mengerang dalam. Erangan yang secara tidak langsung mengindikasikan sebuah 'hasrat' untuk lebih lama bersamanya, untuk lebih jauh berada dalam pelukanya, dalam sebuah rasa aman...

Grep! Kurasakan tangan Usagi-san yang sebelah menyelusup ke helai-helai rambutku, dan merambah menyentuh pipi dan telingaku. Ia menatapku penuh arti. Tatapan yang bahkan belum pernah kudapatkan. Dari seorang Usami Akihiko...

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada disini," Ia berbisik seksi, lalu mengecup bibirku. Lagi-lagi kurasakan hangat salivanya yang menyapu lembut seisi mulut. Lidahnya berdansa, menimbulkan friksi nikmat..

"Ugh!" aku tersentuk ketika Usagi-san merangkak naik keatas tubuh telanjangku. Bagian selatan tubuh kami bertaut. Sekalipun masih dibatasi selimut tebal, namun aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas, betapa... err... kerasnya 'benda' itu. Hasratku meluap seketika. Oh, apa yang akan pria ini lakukan padaku? Sedangkan aku dalam keadaan lemah begini?

Ia menekankan bibirnya semakin dalam... dalam... dalam... membuatku ingin meronta ketika aku merasa sesak dan membutuhkan unsur bernomor atom delapan –oksigen.

"Buah! Ugh... hah..hahh..."

"Kau manis sekali, Misaki-chan," ucapnya mesum seraya menyeringai horror ke arahku yang masih berjuang menormalkan nafas. "Kenapa kau begitu berbeda hari ini? Aku ingin aku 'menyentuhmu'?"

Aku berusaha menggeleng sekalipun nyeri di kepalaku semakin menusuk. Entah apa yang merasukiku sampai-sampai aku pasrah di hadapan novelis BL ini... aku enggan berpikir. Aku memejamkan mata perlahan-lahan, dan sedetik setelah itu, kurasakan Usagi-san memindahkan kain kompres dari dahiku untuk kemudian mengecupnya dengan hangat.

Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah kecupan manis itu...

...

Aku menggeliat. Ah... aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Nggg... tunggu, tunggu dulu! Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam... oh iya, aku sakit, dan Usagi-san menemaniku sepanjang malam... hei, hei... apa? Me ne ma ni ku? Oh, rasanya aku masih ingat kehangatan tanganya di sisi wajahku...

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan mencoba bangun. Yah, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik.

"Usagi-san?" panggilku. Tak ada jawaban. Aku mulai membuka pintu kamar dan mencoba menyusuri setiap ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan...

_Nihil_ batinku kesal ketika aku tak menemukan Usagi-san dimanapun. Umm... mungin dia sedang pergi? Kuputuskan untuk memasak sajalah, daripada mencari-cari Usagi-san. Toh nanti dia juga kembali. Tidak mungkin kan orang itu mau tidur di tepi jalan? Hehe... Ah, tapi yang membuatku heran... kondisi rumah lumayan rapi. Apa Usagi-san yang merapikanya ya?

Ting... Tong... mendadak, bel berbunyi. Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang hendak memasang celemek.

"Iya!" seruku. Aku segera menaggalkan celemek tadi seraya mendekati pintu.

"Takahashi!"

"Sumi-senpai?" refleks, aku berseru ketika kudapati sosok berambut cokelat itu di hadapanku. Sumi-senpai tersenyum lembut sembari mengucak rambutku.

"Kelihatanya kau sehat. Kudengar kau sakit, jadi aku kemari..." ucapnya.

"Masuklah. Ma.. mafkan sikap Usagi-san tadi kemarin. Sungguh aku menyesal," ucapku. Sumi-senpai tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak usah Takahashi... ini, aku hanya menyerahkan kopian materi yang kemarin diberikan Kamijou-sensei." Ujar Sumi-senpai seraya mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas fotokopian yang dibungkus rapi oleh plastik bening.

"Terimakasih banyak..."

"Iya. Belajar yang rajin, kita punya banyak tugas untuk membuat makalah... Telepon aku kalau kau butuh bantuan," kata Sumi-senpai lagi. Aku sedikit terhibur. Tanganku menggenggem erat kertas-kertas itu. Ah, betapa baiknya senpai ku yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main keluar? Aku bosan dirumah. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku diskusikan dengan Sumi-senpai," ucapku. Yah... faktanya, aku memang sedang bosan. Dan hitung-hitung permohonan maaf yang kemarin... mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Sumi-senpai hari ini...

"Oke!"

Mataku berbinar senang mendengar persetujuan itu. "A... aku ganti baju dulu!" seruku ceria. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaian.

'_Usagi-san, aku keluar dengan teman. Misaki.' _Kuletakkan memo kecil itu di meja. Lalu setelah memastikan rumah dalam keadaan aman, akupun keluar bersama Sumi-senpai. Ah, menyenangkan sekali rasanya berjalan-jalan dengan seorang teman...

"Kita mau kemana Takahashi?" tanya Sumi-senpai ketika kami berdua melangkah menyusuri bahu jalan. Sumi-senpai tertawa kecil. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ke... kemana sajalah...terserah Sumi-senpai..." jawabku.

"Kau lapar? Ada kedai enak di sekitar sini," ujar Sumi-senpai.

"Senpai yang traktir ya!" aku tertawa renyah ketika Sumi-senpai memukul bahuku pelan. Kami terus berjalan beriringan menyusuri tepian taman kota yang rimbun dan hijau. Udara disini terasa lebih sejuk.

"Aku ingin bersantai disini," ucapku.

"Oke, kita disini saja yuk!"

Kami memilih sebuah bangku panjang bercat biru di salah satu sisi taman. Disana teduh sekali, meskipun hawa panas masih mengamuk kulitku...

"Kau tampak pucat, Takahashi. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak kok, biasa saja... kulitku kan memang putih seperti ini," jawabku seenaknya. Dalam hati aku tersenyum mendengar suara Senpai yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dia perhatian juga padaku... Uft,mendadak aku teringat Usagi-san. Ah, biarlah, aku akan berterimakasih padanya nanti saja...

Aku dan Sumi-senpai berada di tepi taman itu sudah satu jam lamanya. Kami bercanda dan saling berbagi cerita... hal yang tak bisa kulakukan ketika aku bersama Usagi-san... Aku suka sekali ketika Senpai mengucak rambutku. Jari-jarinya yang menyusup di helai rambutku sangat... menyenangkan...

"... Sepertinya Usagi-san terus menjagaku semalam," ucapku, bercerita tentang Usagi-san.

"Dia baik sekali ya?" tanggap Senpai antusias.

"Yeah~ dia memang baik padaku. Tapi terlalu protektif... menyebalkan..." gerutuku.

"Kurasa Ia tak seburuk itu..." ujar Senpai, "...Usami Akihiko itu tegas... kurasa Ia takkan melakukan sesatu tanpa alasan,"

"Kadang-kadang..." nada bicaraku sedikit sendu, "Aku tidak suka sikapnya. Dia... dia tidak menyukai kalau aku dekat dengan Senpai. Aku pernah bilang kalau senpai hanya temanku, tapi dia tidak pernah peduli..."

Pluk! Senpai mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Aku tak mempermasalahkanya... Takahashi kan temanku. Lagipula aku tak berniat _merebutmu_ dari Usami-san..."

Degg! Me... merebut?

"A... aku..."

"Takahashi..." mendadak Senpai menginterupsiku. Sembari tersenyum damai Ia bertanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Usami-san...?"

"..." aku diam. Otakku serasa tidak mau diajak bekerjasama untuk menyusun jawaban yang tepat. Perasaanku? Pada Usagi-san?

"Aku tau," sela Senpai, "hanya hatimu yang bisa menjawabnya... kau tak perlu mengatakanya padaku. Katakanlah pada Usami-san sendiri..."

Ada semburat merah di pipiku. Aku menatap Senpai yang tersenyum manis.

"i... iya..." ucapku, menahan semacam gejolak... rindu? Aku... aku ingin sekali bertemu Usagi-san sekarang... ingin sekali... entah kenapa...

"Takahashi? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Senpai. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke matanya yang manis.

"Aku... aku sayang pada Usagi-san..." lirihku. Aku langsung membalikan badan, mencoba mengkamuflasekan wajahku...

Pluk! Mendadak kurasakan belaian hangat diantara helai rambutku. Nyaman... tapi... tunggu dulu... ini bukan tangan Sumi-senpai. Bukan! Ini tangan orang lain!

Aku menoleh perlahan, memastikan siapa orang yang mengelus kepalaku...

Deg!

"U... Usagi-san?"

Pria berambut perak itu menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Jemarinya masih menyelip di rambutku. Ia terus menatap lekat... sebuah tatapan putus asa... aku kenal mata itu...

"Sejak... kapan...kau...Apa kau... mendengarku bicara?" tanyaku was-was.

"Ya. Semuanya. Kupikir dengan siapa kau pergi, ternyata dengan laki-laki ini," kulihat Usagi-san menunjuk Sumi-senpai dengan dagunya. Lalu ia menyambung, "...apa kau pernah membayangkan kalau orang yang kau sayangi pergi dengan orang lain...?"

Degg! Jantungku semakin berdetak keras. Sumi-senpai hanya memasang wajah datar. Aku menunduk dengan wajah merona... Kurasakan jemari usagi-san semakin dalam terbenam di helai rambutku. Samar, mulai kurasakan wangi tubuhnya yang kentara...

"Ayo pulang, aku punya sesuatu untukmu dirumah..." ucap Usagi-san. Aku kehabisan kata-kata seketika.

"Tapi..."

"Takahashi, jangan membuat Usami-san marah..." tiba-tiba suara lembut senpai menginterupsi kami. Ia tersenyum manis sekali...

"Namamu Sumi kan?" mendadak Usagi-san bertanya pada Sum-senpai, "... Terimakasih sudah menjaga Misaki..."

Aku kaget. Suara Usagi-san tulus... dan halus sekali...

"Sama-sama..." jawab Sumi-senpai, "Jangan membuat Usami-san marah, Takahashi... pulanglah, kulihat kau butuh lebih banyak istirahat..."

"Baik," kataku akhirnya. Aku menggandeng tangan kekar Usagi-san dan berjalan bersamanya, meninggalkan Sumi-senpai di tepi taman itu...

_Terimakasih banyak ya, Senpai..._

...

Kami tak banyak bicara di dalam mobil. Suasana jadi sedikit kaku...

"Umm... Usagi-san, tadi kau kemana?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

"Ke rumah Kamijou Hiroki." Jawabnya singkat, membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"U... untuk apa Usagi-san pergi ke rumah Kamijou-sensei?" tanyaku penasaran...

"Mencarikanmu materi kuliah. Kudengar kemarin Senpai mu itu mau mengantarkan fotokopianya. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau aku memintanya langsung pada dosenmu..." terangnya.

"A... aku sudah dapat kok. Tadi Senpai yang mengantarkanya ke rumah. Karena Usagi-san tidak ada dirumah, makanya aku pergi bersama Senpai,"

Usagi-san tersenyum tipis. Ia menepikan sportcar nya. Ups... apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kalau ia menepikan mobilnya di tengah perjalanan seperti berarti...

Ia bersmirk ria ke arahku.

"U... Uwaaaaa!"

...

Aku meringis ketika dingin AC mulai merambah tubuh telanjangku... uft! Segera kurapatkan selimut. Ah, tapi aku tau, apa yang lebih hangat daripada selimut ini. Ehm... tangan Usagi-san... memelukku lembut. Sangat lembut...

"U... Usagi-san?" bisikku.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau dengar saat aku berbicara dengan Senpai di taman tadi...?" tanyaku was-was.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya dengar kau benci sikapku..."

Jleg! Aku terguncang.

"... kau bilang aku tidak peduli..."

Jleg!

"...dan..."

"..." aku bungkam sambil menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Usagi-san yang terbuka.

"... Aku dengar kau sayang padaku..."

Degg! Wajahku memerah... Aku sungguh malu... aku malu tak sanggup mengakuinya di hadapan Usagi-san sendiri. Aku sayang Usagi-san... sangat sayang...

Mendadak, ada tangan kekar yang membelaiku lembut, mengelusku dengan penuh kesabaran. Oh, gawat... sentuhan ini sangat... seduktif. Kurasakan ada sesuatu di selatan tubuhku yang butuh.. ehm...

Dan kurasa Usagi-san juga merasakan hal sama...

"Katakan yang kau bilang itu benar," bisik Usagi-san.

"Iya... benar. Aku sayang Usagi-san..." balasku dengan wajah merona Aku membenamkan diri di dada Usagi-san. Samar, kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berirama manis. Membuatku nyaman. Uft... belaian itu membuatku... ehm... bernafsu. Perlahan, Usagi-san memaksaku untuk mengangkat wajah, sampai wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Ia memejamkan matanya yang indah, dan menautkan bibir kami dalam kelembutan. Ehm... menyenangkan... Sebelah tanganya merambah menyelusup di helai-helai rambut cokelatku, membelainya lembut... Kurasakan tangan dinginya yang menerbitkan rasa nikmat di kulitku yang terbuka.

"Usagi-san?" bisikku lirih.

"Hn?"

"Bi... bisakah kau.. umm... itu..." kulirik Usagi-san yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahku. Kurasa Ia dapat membaca pikiranku... Dan sedetik setelah itu, Ia menarik selimut sampai menyelubungi selubuh tubuh kami..

Dan... yah... kalian tau kan apa yang terjadi...?

"Aaakkhh!"

.

Fin

.

Demikianlah fanfic aneh ini berakhir. Wassalam. *plaakk*

.

R

E

V

I

E

w

.

Eit... cerita ini belum berakhir. Ada yang bertanya-tanya gak gimana caranya Usagi-san dapat kopian materi kuliah dari Hiro-san ? Gak ada yang tanya? Oke, saya skip saja bonus fic ini *jbuuaakk!*

O... oke _minna_ saiia ceritakan bagaimana kejadianya... karena kebetulan saiia juga salah satu jajaran pecinta HiroXnowa ^^

.

Bonus fic gaje:

.

Still

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

.

Keramaian kota mulai mendominasi. Sang novelis besar Usami Akihiko tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat di sudut kota. Uft... tepatnya, kediaman sahabat baiknya –Kamijou Hiroki. Tujuanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah demi kepentingan Uke tersayang yang masih berstatus mahasiswa. Ehm, walaupun tujuan utamanya sebenarnya adalah _untuk menjaga kelangsungan hubunganya dengan sang uke._

"Daripada nanti aku harus tersiksa rasa cemburu ketika Misaki dekat dengan senpainya itu, lebih baik aku yang mengalah dan mencarikan materi kuliah Misaki di tempat Hiroki," ujar Usami Akihiko a.k.a Usagi-san. Jangan salahkan dia, karena faktanya memang seperti itu...

Ting... tong... usagi-san menekan bel pintu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan. Langkah kaki yang rasanya tidak asing bagi telinga Usagi-san.

Kreeekk! Pintu terbuka. "Ah! A... Akihiko...?" seru seorang pria yang membukakan pintu tadi. Pria yang sangat manis. Rambutnya berwarna kecokelatan, dan memiliki mata tajam yang... menggoda. Pria tampan inilah Kamijou Hiroki. Atau lebih dikenal dengan si setan Kamijou di kalangan mahasiswa karena sikapnya yang galak dan tempramen.

"Kau masih hidup," ujar Usagi-san datar. Dia tak pernah berekspresi... di hadapan sahabat baiknya ini. Sahabat baik yang pernah mencintainya... ralat –sangat mencintanya.

Diam, Angin kering dan panas berhembus membelai tubuh keduanya. Wajah Hiro-san nampak keruh, atau lebih tepatnya sedih. Sementara Usagi-san hanya memasang wajah tanpa nafsu.

"A... ada apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih hidup?" akhirnya Hiro-san membuka mulut. Usagi-san nampak tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat tanganya dan...

Pluk! Tangan kekar itu mendarat di puncak kepala Hiro-san. Usagi-san mengusapnya lembut.. begitu lembut...

"J... jangan sentuh aku," bisik Hiro-san, dengan suara putus asa... wajah kakunya luruh, berganti dengan ekspesi sesal... nyaris menangis, nyaris meneteskan air matanya... Gejolak rasa tak terkatakan membuncah dalam sentuhan ini. Namun tangan kekar itu tak bergerak. Kini malah semakin dalam membenam di helai rambut cokelatnya...

Sayangnya seorang Usami Akihiko telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada orang lain. Bukan pada dirinya... pada dirinya sangat memujanya sejak dulu...

"Aku kemari ada permintaan," ucap Usagi-san lembut. Ah... suara yang menerbitkan rasa rindu di hati Hiro-san. Usagi-san lebih mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kita bisa bicara baik-baik," bisik Usagi-san halus. Hiro-san menggigit bibirnya sedikit.

"Kau tentu kenal dengan Misaki Takahashi bukan? Aku tidak tau kau memberika tugas kuliah apa padanya, tapi dia mengeluh belum memiliki fotokopian materi, padahal seharusnya semua teman sekelasnya sudah mendapatkanya. Kau masih memilikinya bukan?" ucap Usagi-san, "...Berikan aku satu,"

Hiro-san bungkam, "Aku tidak ingat," balasnya.

"Hiroki..." kali ini Usagi-san merendahkan bicaranya. Matanya yang lembut menatap Hiro-san tajam. Hati Hiro-san luruh. Luruh sempurna. Dia lemah di hadapan sang novelis... dia lemah jika Usagi-san sudah memanggil namanya... memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suara yang sangat Ia rindukan.

"A... Akihiko... aku..."

Sraakk! Mendadak, seseorang menarik tangan Hiro-san kasar dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Gerakanya yang sangat cepat membuat tangan Usagi-san terlepas dari kepala Hiro-san.

"Mau apa kau?" kata orang itu dengan nada mengancam. Matanya yang sedikit sayu menatap tak kalah tajam ke arah sang novelis. Usagi-san terkejut melihat orang tadi.

Dia seorang pria gagah dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap. Kusama Nowaki. Seorang dokter yang kini menjadi kekasih... ehm.. Seme Hiro-san.

"Ah... ini urusanku," balas Usagi-san datar.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Hiro-san lagi," kata Nowaki seraya mengeratkan pelukanya.

"U...ukh... Nowaki... hentikan... kau tidak tau apa-apa!" kata Hiro-san. Kali ini suaranya sedikit meninggi. Mendengar suara marah dari sang uke, Nowakipun melepas tangan kekarnya.

"Nowaki, ambilkan aku map yang ada di sisi kanan rak. CEPAT!"

"B.. baik... Hiro-san!" jawab Nowaki patuh seraya berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu. Usagi-san kini tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat adegan lucu itu.

"Ehm... jadi...?"

"Iya," ucap Hiro-san kesal, "Aku akan memberimu satu. Tapi ingat, ini yang terakhir,"

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Nowaki datang membawa benda yang diminta sang uke tercinta. Hiro-san segera menarik beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam map itu dan mengulurkanya pada Usagi-san. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ambillah. Katakan pada Takahashi supaya rajin belajar," lirihnya. Usagi-san tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Hiro-san lagi dan berbalik.

"Terimakasih... Hiroki. Kau teman baikku..."

Sinar matahari musim panas menelan bayangan Usagi-san, yang terus berjalan menjauhi kediaman Hiro-san itu...

"Masih..." lirih Hiro-san sepeninggal sahabatnya itu, "... Dia masih menganggapku,"

Hiro-san menutup pintu perlahan dan mendekati Nowaki yang tengah menekuk wajahnya diantara tumpukan buku-buku tebal... Hiro-san tau, Nowaki sakit hati... karena Hiro-san pun pernah mengalami sakit hati itu. Sangat sakit memang...

"Nowaki," bisiknya.

"Ya Hiro-san?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"_hai_ Hiro-san,"

Mereka duduk berdua. Dekat sekali. Ah.. gejolak rasa neh yang membuncah di dada Hiro-san belum reda. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan meniadakan jarak antara dirinya dan Nowaki. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang seme.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hiro-san?" tanya Nowaki lembut. Ahh... tanganya menjelajah helai rambut Hiro-san... nyaman sekai...

"Hibur aku..." pinta Hiro-san. Nowaki hanya tersenyum... ehm... menyeringai. Lalu tanganya semakin menarik tubuh Hiro-san, dan membawa sang uke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat...ehm.. panas. Bibir lembut mereka bertemu, saling mengusap dan mendominasi dalam sebuah kenikmatan... Nowaki menyeringai senang dan menjatuhkan tubuh Hiro-san ke lantai yang dingin, dan mulai menjajahnya, mendominasinya...

"Aku mencintaimu, Nowaki," bisik Hiro-san seraya erat mnggengam tangan sang seme. Mungkin hati seorang Kamijou Hiroki akan luruh di hadapan Usami Akihiko. Tapi aka lebih leruh lagi jika Ia telah berada di pelukan Nowaki, lelaki yang mengisi puzzle-puzzle kosong di hati kecilnya. Cinta yang sesungguhnya...

.

Fin

.

r

e

v

i

e

w

.


End file.
